


Day 3: Coffee Date

by Goofatron



Series: Starker Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Coffee date, Fluff, M/M, Starker, Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Tony goes out of his way for a date with Peter.





	Day 3: Coffee Date

“What’s the matter, Pete?” Tony asks absentmindedly, leaning back into the metal chair. “Your French macchiato not to your taste?” 

“No, it’s fine!” Peter slurps the steamy beverage to prove his point, though Tony catches the grimace afterwards. 

Peter places the cup gently back on its saucer, and slides it away. Leaning over slightly, Tony can see that it’s still half-full. 

“Excusez-moi?” he calls to the waiter who was making rounds with a pitcher of water.

“Oui monsieur?” The man asks, making his way over to their table. 

“Je voudrais commander un chocolat chaud pour lui, s'il vous plaît.” Tony gestures to Peter, who blushes when the waiter glances at him. 

“Juste un moment, monsieur.” The man nods, and walks away. 

“What did you say to him?” Peter asks confused.

“He’s making you a hot chocolate.” Tony answers, sipping at his coffee. 

“Oh,” Peter taps his fingers on the table. “You know, you didn’t have to take me all the way to France for a coffee date.”

“Oh, I know that,” Tony leans forward, keeping eye contact with Peter the entire time. “But, I wanted to.” 

Peter’s blush deepens, and it makes Tony smile. The waiter from before reappears, this time with a hot chocolate in hand. “Ton chocolat chaud, monsieur.” 

“Merci.” Tony nods. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter smiles. 

“No problem, kid.” Tony winks at him. 

Peter takes a cautious sip of his new drink, and his eyes widen in delight. “This is so good! French hot chocolate is the best!!” 

Tony laughs at his boyfriend’s cute expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is REALLY short, and I'm sorry about that. I injured my hand at work on Saturday, and was unable to finish any of my remaining Starker Week fics until today. They're really short, so don't expect long ones like the first two!


End file.
